


Crappy Wentzley

by Thisisivyleague



Series: Purposely crappy written ships [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purposely crappy writing of the ship Pandy/Wentzley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy Wentzley

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously dont take this series seriously

"Annnndy I have a surprise for u"  
Petey said dragging out da N  
"What iz it bby?"  
Andy called out.  
"Itz a surprise! Cum look"  
Andy trudged upstairs to go look for Petey and then he saw him in a pink tiny thong.  
"Petey I"  
"Shhh"  
Peteys held his finger up to Andy's lips to shush him.  
"Just fuk me already"  
Andy nodded and did as he was told and fucked Pete until the emo was no more so now Petey is not emo king.The End


End file.
